


Club Meeting

by issen4



Series: The Minutae of Go [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/pseuds/issen4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what their wives thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 31_days at Livejournal.

\--------------------- 

Every other month, the members of the unofficial Go Widows club met to exchange news and gossip and to share the aggravation of coming across orphaned Go stones in the bedroom, the kitchen, the toilet--and on one memorable occasion, in the rice cooker.

"Seeing that I thought that he didn't know what a rice cooker was."

"At least it wasn't in your face cream. I queued up for two hours to buy that one jar of Creme De La Mer and he ruined it!"

"Only two hours? Oh, you're lucky. I waited for four hours. Then again, it wasn't as bad as the time I bought that Prada bag a few years back, at their midnight launch."

"I swore off Prada after he started to use the quilted surface as a makeshift goban."

"This is why he can't have chequered neckties. The next thing you know, he's trying to write on them."

"Once he used a ten-thousand-yen note."

"I have a box full of those bits of kifu that I find in his pockets. Why he thinks they're so important, I don't know."

"I threaten to burn them whenever he calls to say he won't be coming home for dinner, he's at a game."

"Last night when he went to say goodnight to Shigeki, I swear, he said, 'Thank you for the game'."

"Has he tried to teach her Go already?"

"No. Still at the age of putting everything in her mouth, I'm afraid. But she doesn't seem interested anyway."

"Oh."

"Ah, well. Not everyone's child is like Touya-san's."

"I swear, that boy is too well-behaved."

"I could do with a lot more 'well-behaved' than what I have now. I just took Kazuo to the hospital for the third time this year."

"Aren't those stones a bit too big to stick up the nose?"

"I have to keep telling Tetsuo that the goban is not a footstool. I think he actually prefers shogi."

"Our youngest has started with the 9x9 board."

"Our Kouji is starting group study sessions with Morishita-sensei next week, isn't he, Morishita-san?"

"I hope the poor dear won't be scared by all the yelling. He seems like such a shy boy."

They all paused at that to consider the implications.

"Is it wise to expose the boy to the language that Morishita-sensei uses?"

"It might scare him off the game... No, impossible."

Murmurs of agreement.

"It'll toughen him up," was Saeki-san's reply.

The rest of the Go Widows nodded as one. The conversation went on to discussions on the difficulty of packing for one's husband, Go rankings, and having to explain to teachers at their children's schools what exactly it was that their husbands did for a living.

(END)  



End file.
